Voyage initiatique
by Do you want some fruits
Summary: Réponse au challenge de DustGirl sur HPfanfiction Camille, une étudiante en section ES de 18 ans arrive à Poudlard grâce à son MP3. Elle va faire là-bas la connaissance de Severus Rogue.
1. Une petite histoire avant d'aller dormir

_Camille essuyait des assiettes sales dans la cuisine quand sa fille lui fonça dessus.  
-Maman !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? lui demanda Camille avec absentéisme.  
-Tu peux me raconter une __histoire__ ?  
-Vas me chercher une histoire et je te la lirais quand tu seras couchée.  
-Mais je ne veux pas d'histoires dans les livres ! Je les ai déjà toutes lues ! Invente moi en une !  
Camille regarda sa fille qui levait de grands yeux excités vers elle.  
-Eh bien... Pourquoi pas ? Je finis la vaisselle et j'arrive. Brosse toi les dents en attendant hum ?  
Sa fille se précipita vers la salle de bain. Camille rigola en reprenant sa vaisselle.  
-Et n'oublie pas les dents du bas !_

Lily ? Est ce que tu es couchée ?  
-Oui maman !  
Camille entra dans la chambre de sa fille et s'assit sur le bord du lit aux draps verts.  
-J'ai une histoire à te raconter mais elle n'est pas tout le temps très drôle.  
Lily regarda sa mère d'un air sérieux.  
-C'est bon maman ! Je suis assez grande. J'ai bientôt 7 ans !  
-Pourtant tu veux toujours que je te lises des histoires le soir se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.  
-Mais pourquoi pas ? Allez commence ! Commence ! Commence !  
Camille se pencha pour rattraper Lily qui commençait à glisser du lit tant elle était excitée.  
-Calme toi ma chérie. Je commence.  
C'est l'histoire d'une fille un peu plus grande que toi, mais dans sa tête, tu sais, elle n'était pas vraiment plus grande que toi. Elle jalousait sa grande sœur, elle ne prenait pas garde aux autres. C'était une fille assez mignonne, avec de longs cheveux roux avec des reflets cuivrés.  
- C'est quoi des reflets cuivrés ?  
- C'est des reflets qui ont la couleur du cuivre. Ça veut dire que la jeune fille à des reflets un peu brun-rouge. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer tu sais.  
- Mais alors elle a les même cheveux que toi ?  
-Et que toi aussi. Je continue ?  
-Oui !  
-Alors la jeune fille était un peu dans son monde. Elle n'aimait pas trop sa vie. L'histoire commence lorsqu'elle est au lycée, en terminale.  
-Mais alors, elle est quand même grande !  
Camille sourit doucement en voyant les grands yeux illuminés de sa fille à la mention du mot « lycée ».  
- Quand l'histoire se passe, la jeune fille à 10 ans de plus que toi.  
- Mais alors elle a 17 ans ! Elle est super grande !  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas t'apercevoir que cette fille n'est pas très mature. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est méchante tu sais, mais elle est un peu égoïste. Tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie, elle le note sur un journal.  
-Un journal intime ! Moi aussi j'en ai un ! Mais en fait maman, tu n'as pas dit comment elle s'appelait.  
-Ce qui est drôle, ma chérie, c'est que cette jeune fille a le même prénom que moi. Elle s'appelle Camille.

Cher journal,  
J'en ai vraiment marre de la vie que je mène ! Chaque seconde qui passe me donne envie d'enfoncer un pieu dans la tête de quelqu'un.  
Hier j'ai eu contrôle de maths. Inutile de te dire que je me suis complètement plantée. Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI ais-je pris la section Es au lieu de celle des L ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas du écouter ma sœur quand elle me ventait les mérites de la section ES ! …videmment, pour elle c'est simple. Elle est jolie, ses bonnes notes s'accumulent (comme ses copains d'ailleurs) et elle gravit radieusement les échelons qui la mènent à la direction de l'entreprise dans laquelle elle travaille.  
Et moi à côté je patauge telle une méduse échoué dans trois millimètres d'eau. J'aimerais bien m'échapper, partir de ce monde complètement stupide où les fractions et les pourcentage règnent en maîtres. Je suis si seule... Si seule. Juste moi et ma musique. Pauvre de moi.  
Et en parlant de musique, ma mère ne veut même pas m'acheter d'Ipod. Franchement elle pourrait bien m'acheter ça ! Elle n'a qu'a économiser en laissant Justine payer son appartement toute seule ! Après tout, elle a un boulot fixe maintenant !  
Personne ne pense à moi ! J'en ai vraiment ras le bol ! Je veux partir d'ici ! PARTIR !

Camille ferma d'un geste brusque son journal intime et le glissa dans son sac. Son journal avait l'avantage d'être un petit carnet qui pouvait se glisser partout. Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une mèche rousse lui tomba devant les yeux et elle la repoussa brusquement. La jeune fille se releva de son lit où elle s'était allongée et entreprit de marcher à grands pas dans sa chambre.  
« Mais pourquoi mon existence est-elle si stupide ! Je ne demande qu'à en changer ! Partir d'ici ! Même mes parents ne me manqueraient pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ! Ni de Justine ! Si seulement j'en avais l'occasion, je partirais sans me retourner. Au Maroc, en Laponie ou au Mexique … N'importe où sauf ici ! »  
-Camiiiiiiille ! Tu vas être en retard ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
-J'arrive ! C'est bon !  
Camille descendit à toute allure les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre tandis que sa mère continuait de crier.  
-Non ce n'est pas « bon » ! J'en ai marre de devoir t'emmener tout les matins au lycée ! Tu pourrais te lever plus tôt et prendre le car ! Dépêche-toi !  
Camille sortit précipitamment de la maison et monta dans la voiture au coté de sa mère.  
Elle alluma son mp3 et mit le volume au maximum tandis que sa mère continuait de lui faire la morale.

_-Eh ben maman, elle a l'air un peu égoïste la fille. Elle est pas drôle ton histoire... C'est ennuyeux.  
-C'est toi qui as voulu que je te racontes une histoire. Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
-Non ! J'écoute !  
-Bien. Alors je continue._

Camille soupira tout en se tassant de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Son professeur principal, qui enseignait la science et vie de la terre était en train de les baratiner à propos de quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi et tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'en savoir plus.  
« Je vous annonce que nous allons partir en sortie Jeudi prochain pour étudier les pierres rocheuses dans leur environnement.  
-Les quoi ? Se demanda Camille. C'est quoi cette cette sortie débile ! …tudier des pierres et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt elle va nous annoncer qu'on va étudier de la mousse !  
-et nous en profiteront pour comparer les différents types de mousses se trouvant sur ce site naturel.  
Camille échangea un regard éloquent avec Lisa, une de ses amies les plus proches.  
-Rien à faire j'y vais pas lui chuchota Lisa.  
-Pareil. Comment tu vas faire ?  
-Aucune idée. Je vais faire semblant d'être malade, un truc dans ce genre et toi ?  
-Je ne vais pas en parler à mes parents et je ferais semblant que j'ai oublié.  
La sonnerie retentit et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent d'un bond, en continuant d'élaborer un plan pour louper la sortie. Dans sa précipitation, Lisa rentra dans un élève de leur classe.  
-Maxime ! Désolée !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien de cassé rigola le Maxime en question. Vous venez à la sortie Jeudi ? Ça à l'air intéressant.  
Camille s'appliquait à rétorquer vertement qu'il fallait être idiot pour vouloir étudier de la mousse lorsque Lisa répondit avec enthousiasme :  
-Bien sur qu'on y va !  
Camille la dévisagea avant de se frapper le front. Elle avait oublier que son amie avait un gros, gros béguin pour Maxime. Elle soupira puis dit un peu sèchement :  
-Moi je n'y vais pas. Les sorties ça me gonflent.  
Elle sortit à grands pas de la salle sans voir les regards gênés que se lancèrent Maxime et Lisa dans son dos.

_-Elle n'est pas très intéressante l'histoire...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va devenir plus intéressant au fur et à mesure que l'histoire continue. Mais pour l'instant, je vais m'arrêter là.  
-Eh ? Non maman ! Je veux écouter la suite !  
-Pas de mais ! Je te raconterais la suite demain soir d'accord ? Maintenant il faut que tu dormes.  
-Et Papa ? Il ne vient pas me dire « bonne nuit » ?  
-Papa n'est pas encore rentré ma puce. Tu sais bien qu'il travaille.  
Lily hocha la tête d'un air un peu triste puis s'enfonça dans ses couvertures tandis que sa mère éteignait la lumière.  
-Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
-Bonne nuit Maman._


	2. La sortie

Alors j'ai vu que deux personnes avaient mis cette histoire en favoris et en « followers » (je ne vois pas comment traduire ce mot en français... Ou alors stalkeur mais ça passe un peu mal ^^). Je les remercie profondément !

Je suis survitaminé maintenant ^^

Bonne lecture !:D

_i-MAMAN ! Tu me racontes la suite de l'histoire ?_

_-Si tu veux. _

_Camille s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec une tasse de thé à la main. Elle tapota doucement le drap tout en continuant l'histoire de la veille./i_

-Camille ! Tu te lèves ! Et tout de suite !

-Maman... Je ne me sens pas super bien...

- ça ne prend pas avec moi. Lève toi sinon tu vas rater ta sortie ! Tu as de la chance de pouvoir apprendre des choses de façon ludique comme ceci ! Moi à ton âge je ne faisais pas autant de sorties.

Camille soupira et sortit de son lit en ronchonnant.

-Qui t'as dit que j'avais une sortie ?

-La mère à Lisa. Heureusement que je les ai croisés au supermarché pendant qu'elles achetaient un pique-nique. Je t'en ai pris un à toi aussi. Allez dépêche toi de déjeuner !

Camille regarda sa mère d'un air dégoûté avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Elle se regarda d'un air désespéré dans le miroir puis attrapa une brosse et commença machinalement à se brosser les cheveux.

Qu'aller t-elle pouvoir faire pour échapper à cette sortie ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de gâcher tout une journée à étudier de la mousse !

_iJe la trouve vraiment prétentieuse cette fille, Maman dit Lily en faisant la moue. _

_-Eh bien pas elle, figure toi ! Ce n'est pas par méchanceté qu'elle agit comme cela. Elle ne se rend pas compte de son attitude. Mais tu vas voir que cela va changer bientôt..._

_-Comment ? Comment ? Commeeeeeent ?_

_-Calme toi Lily. En fait cela a commencé par un événement banal, quand Camille est montée dans le car pour aller à sa sortie._

_-Alors finalement elle n'a pas pu y échapper ?_

_Camille rigola doucement._

_-Non. Sa mère pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le voulait. _

_-Raconte la suite Maman ! Raconte la suite !_

_-Calme toi, je continue./i_

Camille s'assit en grommelant sur un des sièges du car qui les emmenait à la sortie. Lisa la regarda avec un sourire désolé.

« Allez, tu vas voir, on va s'amuser !

Camille se contenta de fixer le dos du siège avant d'un air morne. Lisa continua tout de même d'un ton enthousiaste :

-Et puis il y a Maxime ! Je vais essayer de lui parler un peu plus que d'habitude ! Il est vraiment adorable tu ne trouves pas ?

Lisa continua sur sa lancée, sans paraître s'apercevoir de l'humeur explosive de Camille. Humeur qui finit par ne pouvoir être contenu par sa propriétaire qui se redressa et cria à l'attention de Lisa :

« Mais tu vas la fermer ! J'en ai complètement rien à faire de tes histoires avec Maxime ! Dégage ! »

Lisa la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se leva, la visage fermé.

-Eh bien si tu le prends comme ça.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Julie, une fille que Camille excrétait.

Camille se retourna vers la vitre, sortit son vieux MP3 et mit le volume au maximum. La professeure commença à leurs donner des consignes pour la sortie mais Camille n'écoutait pas, se concentrant sur les premières notes de Wuthering Heights de Kate Bush. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la vitre.

Camille commençait à s'endormir quand le car pila d'un coup. Au même moment, le MP3 de la jeune fille s'arrêta, puis le bruit du vent atteint les oreilles de Camille. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'écran entre ses paupière à demi-closes. Le MP3 était allumé.

« Attends... C'est de là que vient le vent ? J'ai aucune chanson comme ça ».

Camille appuya sur le bouton « pause » de son appareil mais le vent continua, bientôt assisté par ce qui ressemblait à de lointains rires, et le bruit de vagues. Camille avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendait ni son professeur, ni le reste de sa classe. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta soudain.

Elle se trouvait par terre, la joue collé à un rocher. L'herbe autour d'elle s'agitait sous le bruit du vent, sûrement celui qu'elle avait entendue dans son MP3. La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et regarda autour d'elle.

Un lac s'agitait en clapotant sous la bourrasque, faisant déborder l'eau verdâtre sur les rochers aux alentours. Au loin se trouvait se trouvait une ruine avec ce qui ressemblait à des panneaux indiquant les chutes de gravats. Plus loin, un ligne verte se déroulait à l'horizon. Camille plissa les yeux avant de comprendre que c'était une forêt. Un vague plus haute que les autres atterrit sur les pieds de la jeune fille, qui baisse les yeux. Trop stupéfaite pour ne serait que s'éloigner du lac, elle contempla les yeux grands ouverts les gouttes d'eau glisser sur ces baskets avant de relever lentement la tête.

Mais où se trouvait-elle ?


	3. Euh Il porte une robe là?

_-Alors ma puce c'était bien l'école ?_

Lily haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine d'un air las.  
-Hoho ! J'en connais une qui a passé une journée épuisante ! Tu veux une tartine de chocolat ?  
A ces mots, les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent. Elle saisit vivement la tartine que sa mère lui tendait et croqua dedans.  
Camille s'assit à ses côtés.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?  
Lily baissa la tête.  
-Kevin m'a dit que je n'étais pas jolie.  
-Quoi ? Mais tu es la plus jolie fille de la terre !  
-Il m'a dit que j'avais un gros nez...  
Camille sourit à ces mots.  
-Tu sais, parfois les garçons embêtent les filles parce qu'ils veulent attirer leur attention. Si ça se trouve Kevin ne sait juste pas comment te parler.  
Lily mordit dans sa tartine avec enthousiasme.  
-A'ors i veuch p'tetre gronmlami ?  
-Pardon ?  
La petite fille avala avec difficulté et reprit  
-Alors il veut peut-être être mon ami ?  
-Peut-être oui. Tu devrais lui demander.  
Lily hocha la tête puis, déjà passée à autre chose, elle demanda :  
-Tu peux me raconter la suite de ton histoire ? Je n'ai pas de devoir aujourd'hui !  
-C'est vrai ça ?  
-Oui ! Promis, juré, craché !  
-Très bien. En plus ce qui est marrant, c'est que Camille va rencontrer quelqu'un, et cette personne  
à un nez disons... Proéminent.  
Lily gloussa.  
-Est ce qu'ils vont devenir amis ?  
-ça ma chérie, tu vas le voir...

Camille prit une large bouffée d'air frais et se mit à avancer vers la ruine.  
Elle n'y comprenait rien. Il lui semblait qu'une minute s'était écoulée entre le moment où elle avait fermé les yeux, et le moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus appuyé contre une vitre, mais contre une pierre.  
Peut-être qu'elle s'était vraiment endormie ?  
Peut-être que sa classe était partie en excursion et l'avait laissée dans le car et qu'elle rêvait, tout simplement ?  
La jeune fille était assez terre à terre, mais sous le coup de la pression son imagination se révélait et elle élaborait toujours des scénarios de plus en plus invraisemblables jusqu'à ce que la panique la submerge complètement.  
Elle s'arrêta soudain. Bizarrement, en regardant la ruine devant elle, elle avait soudain vu une sorte de château à la place.

« Oh non ! Paniqua la jeune moldue. Je deviens complètement folle. C'est sans doute le stress. Il faut que je me calme ! »

Tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, la jeune fille observa attentivement la ruine. Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était plus une ruine mais un château qui se dressait, gigantesque et somptueux.  
Camille recula précipitamment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle pressa fermement ses deux mains sur ses yeux et compta jusqu'à 10 lentement. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec espoir mais le château était toujours là.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ce château reste là ! C'est quoi ce délire ! Comment j'ai pu le méprendre pour une ruine ? ».

Tout à ses pensées apeurées, Camille n'entendit pas le bruit de pas derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse et la fasse sursauter.

« Personne dans le parc à cette heure-ci ! Dois-je vous rappelez qu'il y a des horaires ! Et pourquoi... ? »

La voix s'arrêta brutalement puis reprit plus brutalement :

« Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre uniforme ? quelle maison êtes-vous ? »

Camille se tourna lentement, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hum... Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue et...

-Perdue ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne venez pas de Poudlard ?

-Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

Camille leva les yeux vers l'inconnu avec colère.

-Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça !

L'homme leva un sourcil et la dévisagea sans répondre.  
Camille, qui ne l'avait pas encore bien regardé, ouvrit grand la bouche.  
L'homme se dressant devant elle était déjà adulte, sans doute de l'âge de ses parents, et portait une robe noire. Oui, une ROBE.  
Ce fut au tour de Camille de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

-Euh... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez me dire où je me trouve ?

-A Poudlard bien sûr, lui répondit l'homme sèchement. Oh, par Merlin ! Ne me dites pas qu'on vous a jeté un Confundo ? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

La jeune fille, de plus en plus surprise, ne répondit rien.  
L'inconnu l'empoigna par le bras et se mit à la traîner en direction du château.

-J'espère pour vous que c'est bel et bien un sort de confusion ! Vous devriez être en cours en ce moment.

-Oui, je le sais, en fait j'étais en sortie avec ma classe et...

L'homme s'arrêta net.

-Aucune classe ne fait de sortie ici. Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer POURQUOI vous portez des vêtements de moldus ! Dois-je vous emmener faire un tour chez les Carrows ?

D'un mouvement sec, Camille s'extirpa de son emprise :

« Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Et lâchez-moi ! Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne viens pas de Poulard ou je ne sais quoi ! J'étais en sortie avec ma classe, je me suis endormie dans le bus et je me suis réveillée à côté de ce lac. Et ensuite la ruine s'est transformée en château et maintenant que je croise enfin quelqu'un qui peut répondre à mes questions, voilà qu'il porte une robe ! Une ROBE ! Alors maintenant expliquez-moi tout de suite ce que je...

-SILENCIO !

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune moldue, elle avait beau bouger ses lèvres, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
L'homme la regarda avec satisfaction puis s'approcha d'elle. Camille ne put s'empêcher de penser que son nez était vraiment crochu.

-Mademoiselle, il va sans dire que dès que je trouve votre identité, de nombreux points seront enlevés à votre maison. Et maintenant, votre nom.

Il leva une sorte de baguette de bois et Camille retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Je m'appelle Camille Wellington.

-Nous n'avons aucun élève de ce nom-là.

-C'est peut-être parce que, comme j'essaie de vous le dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes, je ne viens pas de Poulard !

-PouDlard pas Poulard. Mais d'où venez-vous alors ?

-Je vous l'ai dit...

L'homme la coupa

-Où est votre baguette ? Votre premier réflexe devrait pourtant être de la sortir dès qu'un inconnu approche ! Surtout en cette période...

-Ma baguette ? Répéta Camille d'un ton ahuri. C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?

Le visage de l'homme se figea.

-Vous n'avez pas de baguette ?

-Non, je...

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le château puis recommença à la tirer.

-Eh ! Lâchez-moi ! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas de baguette ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne comprends pas, je...

-Taisez-vous ! Il en va de votre survie ! Avec un peu de chance tous les élèves seront en cours et personne ne vous verra.

Il s'arrêta devant une immense porte de bois et de fer et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Dès que nous parviendrons dans un endroit sûr, vous allez tout m'expliquer. Et pour l'instant, je le répète, taisez-vous ! Si vous vous faîtes attraper, je ne réponds rien de ce qu'il va vous arriver, et vous n'en sortirez sans doute pas vivante !

« Oh mon dieu ! Pensa Camille. Il est fou. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne m'attaque ! »

_Lily émit un petit rire.  
-Maman, ça commence à devenir marrant ! Est ce qu'il est vraiment fou ?  
-Je ne vais pas te le dire maintenant ! Tu vas voir ?  
-C'est quooooi Poudlard ?  
-Une école... particulière. Tu vas voir.  
-Mais où il l'emmène ?  
-Haha ! Tu voudrais bien le savoir hein ?  
-Ouiiiii !  
-Et bien si tu écoutes la suite, peut-être que tu le sauras...  
-Je veux écouter la suite !  
-Je ne sais pas... Je devrais peut-être m'arrêter là...Après tout j'ai du travail aussi et...  
-Nooon ! Maman ! La suite !  
Camille rit.  
-D'accord, mais je le fais en préparant le dîner alors.  
-D'accord !  
-Bien, alors je disais..._

Camille courait presque derrière l'homme qui la traînait à travers des couloirs grisâtres. Camille était angoissée et ne prêtât pas grande attention à ce qui l'entourait bien qu'elle put dire que l'atmosphère était assez lourde, comme pour faire écho à ses propres sentiments.  
Elle se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tous les côtés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une arme potentielle mais peine perdue. Les couloirs étaient complètement vides.  
Pendant ce temps l'homme continuait de l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une statue de pierre.

« Comme je le pensais, personne ne nous a vu. Bien. »

L'homme s'approcha de la statue et dit « peau de serpent ».  
La gargouille se déplaça alors que le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. L'homme poussa Camille dedans.  
Elle le regarda et tenta de faire la conversation.

-Ah ben ce n'est pas si vieux ici. Vous avez quand même la reconnaissance vocale !

L'escalier se mit à bouger sous ses pieds.

-Oh ! Et ça c'est une sorte d'escalator ?

L'inconnu pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes. Vous êtes sans aucun doute une moldue.

L'escalier s'arrêta soudain et l'homme poussa Camille dans une pièce. Il referma une lourde porte de bois derrière eux puis lui dit d'un ton glacial :

-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Et maintenant, expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait pour atterrir ici.


	4. Conversation avec un sorcier

Et un nouveau chapitre! Il est court, je sais... Le prochain sera plus long :D

Camille le dévisagea.

« Euh.. Bien... C'est cool. Severus vous êtes sûr ?

L'homme -ou plutôt Monsieur Rogue- passa sa main sur son visage avec une pointe de lassitude.

-Oui. Severus.

-Ben si vous voulez qu'on commence tout de suite à s'appeler par nos petits noms et bien pourquoi pas mais...

-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'appeler Severus ! Appelez moi Professeur ou Monsieur !

Camille recula un peu en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait un bureau. Des nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés sur un mur derrière elle. Alors qu'elle détournait les yeux pour chercher une quelconque arme, quelque chose attira son regard. Elle se retourna brusquement vers les tableaux et vit avec ahurissement un petit vieux dans un tableau se penchait pour faire la conversation à une dame portant une énorme fraise au coup . Elle réalisa avec stupéfaction que tout les personnages des tableaux bougeaient et parlaient les uns avec les autres. Elle se tourna avec des yeux ronds vers Severus Rogue - se demandant avec incrédulité si c'était vraiment son nom.

-Non mais vous avez vu ? C'est des minis vidéos ou quoi ? C'est de la technologie super avancé non ? Vous êtes une super riche dans votre école ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas de la « technologie » ou je ne sais quoi. C'est de la magie.

Camille fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et reprit doucement, en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

-Oui, bien sur. Et si nous trouvions quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous, hum ?

Celui qui se prenait pour un directeur se passa à nouveau une main accablée sur le visage.

-Par Merlin ne me dîtes pas que vous me prenez pour un fou. Calmez vous et écoutez moi ! Vous vous trouvez dans une des plus grandes écoles de magie au monde.

-Oui bien sûr... Et je suppose que vous avez aussi grimpé le Mordor pour y jeter un anneau non ?

Le fou la regarda, déstabilisé.

« Ah ! Se dit Camille. On dirait que je lui ai fermé son clapet ! »

Tout à sa satisfaction elle ne vit pas l'homme levait sa baguette.

Un étrange frémissement lui traversa le corps et elle se retrouva immobilisée comme une statue.

« Bien. Je vais enfin pouvoir parler tranquillement ! Siffla l'homme. Donc, comme je le disais, vous vous trouvez dans une des plus grandes écoles de magie du monde.

Il dut lire la panique dans les yeux de Camille car il reprit plus calmement :

-N'avez vous pas trouvé le fait de ne plus pouvoir parler ou bouger étrange ? En ce moment même, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sort que je vous ai lancé. Il n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas entendu parlé de nous. Les sorciers se cachent depuis la fin de la chasse aux sorcières vers le XVIIIe siècle. Nous sommes quand même en relation avec votre premier ministre moldu. Enfin... Étions, je pense. La situation actuelle est quelque peu... compliquée. »

Camille, paralysée jusqu'à la pointe des doigts de pieds, sentit l'angoisse croître.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... pensa t-elle. Des sorciers ? »

Severus continua ses explications, arpentant la pièce d'un pas agité.

« Par ailleurs, ces tableaux ne sont pas des vidéos mais les représentations des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Manifestez un peu de respect je vous prie. »

Il agita vaguement sa baguette et Camille trébucha, retrouvant sa mobilité.

Elle s'éloigna de lui le plus vite possible.

« C'est impossible ! Vous mentez ! Vous avez du m'injecter un espèce de sérum pendant que je ne regardais pas ! »

Le prétendu sorcier la regarda avec agacement.

« Quand allez vous accepter ce que je vous dis ! Ouvrez les yeux mademoiselle ! Vous et tous les moldus n'êtes pas seuls dans votre monde ! Nous sommes là nous aussi, ainsi que les dragons, les trolls et toutes sortes d'autres créatures magiques !

Alors qu'elle continuait à reculait, Camille buta contre un bureau massif. Elle regarda d'un air

horrifié le sorcier.

« Vous êtes complètement fou... Il faut vous faire enfermer ! »

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait et Severus leva un sourcil. Il avança d'un pas et Camille hurla.

« Ne vous approchez pas !

L'homme continua pourtant d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et répliqua sèchement :

« Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux effrayés. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis rajouta

« Mais d'autres personnes dans ce château ne serait pas aussi... Indulgent que moi quand à votre venue ici. C'est pour cela que je n'ai alerté personne de votre venue. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur moi. Car, voyez-vous, nous sommes en guerre.

-Mais... Vous êtes le directeur non ? Ne pouvez-vous pas...

Le visage de Severus se figea.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela.

Il se redressa et reprit d'un ton encore plus cassant que celui qu'il avait utilisé avant :

« Enfin, cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, je veux que vous m'expliquiez comme cela se fait que vous voyez ce château et, surtout comment vous êtes atterrie ici ?

Il fit une courte pause puis reprit

« Vous avez mentionné une sortie. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a d'autres moldus ici ?

Camille secoua la tête.

Maintenant que sa panique était passée, elle se sentait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Elle s'assit sur un coin du bureau et examina l'homme en face d'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal.

Balançant ses jambes, elle entreprit de lui raconter comment elle était arrivée ici.

« […] Et ensuite j'ai ouvert les yeux et Pouf ! Je me suis retrouvé à côté d'un lac ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Pouvez vous me montrer votre...

-MP3 ?

-Oui.

Camille farfouilla dans sa poche. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

« Il n'est pas dans ma poche ! J'ai du le faire tomber ! »

Elle descendit du bureau et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Severus l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers elle. La jeune fille trébucha et tomba en arrière sur le professeur. Elle sentit des bras l'attraper. Elle leva la tête, rougissante.

« Hum... Pardon.

Severus Rogue ne lui répondit pas et la repoussa.

Il la contourna et, croisant les bras, lui fit remarquer :

« Si vous sortez d'ici, je ne donne pas chère de votre peau de moldue, mademoiselle.

Camille leva un sourcil, son embarras envolé à tir d'ailes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé dire ?

-Je croyais vous l'avoir dit. Nous sommes en guerre. Et les sorciers qui font la loi ici sont ceux qui pensent que les moldus devraient disparaître, ou être sous les ordres des sorciers.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

Le visage de Severus Rogue se ferma.

-Écoutez-moi. Vous allez rester dans mes appartements le temps que je trouve un moyen de vous renvoyez d'où vous venez. Et surtout, surtout, ne sortez pas d'ici.

« Bien sur, crétin pensa Camille. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester cloîtrée ici ? »

Et oui, on ne voit pas Lily dans ce chapitre...


	5. 5 Trois souris, trois souris aux yeux c

_«LILY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_

_Lily arriva vers sa mère les yeux débordant de larmes._

_-Je n'ai pas fait exprès..._

_-Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer POURQUOI le __carrelage__ est recouvert de... de QUOI d'ailleurs ?_

_Lily regarda ses mains et dit d'une petite voix_

_-J'ai essayé de faire un gâteau mais..._

_Camille se passa lentement sa main sur sa figure, puis reprit d'une voix plus calme :_

_-Et tu as renversé la pâte par terre j'imagine ?_

_Lily baissa piteusement la tête._

_-La casserole était trop chaude et je l'ai laissé tomber..._

_Camille soupira. Elle avait eu une journée assez fatigante aujourd'hui. Et maintenant elle rentrait et elle voyait ça..._

_-Lily. Vas dans ta chambre. Maintenant._

_Ne pas s'énerver, surtout ne pas s'énerver..._

_-Mais... gémit Lily_

_-J'en ai assez ! Hurla Camille, tout prétendu self-control envolé._

_Lily se détourna et se précipita vers sa chambre._

_Camille s'assit sur une chaise, lasse. Elle regarda la pâte sur le __carrelage__, puis se baissa et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains._

_-Lily... Arrête de bouder. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire._

_Lily ne dit rien. Camille s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa sa main dans les beaux cheveux de sa fille._

_-Allez ma chérie... Tu veux que je te raconte la suite de l'histoire ?_

_Lily se redressa, sa mauvaise humeur oubliée._

_-Oui !_

_-J'en étais où déjà ?_

_-Severus a demandé à Camille de rester dans ses appartements mais je crois pas qu'elle soit d'accord..._

_-Je ne crois pas non plus rit Camille, heureuse de voir la bonne entente retrouvée entre elle et sa fille._

Severus poussa une porte de bois laqué.

-Tu dormiras ici cette nuit. Reste là pendant que je vais chercher ton MP3.

La pièce qui s'étendait devant Camille était magnifique et elle en oublia soudain sa peur et sa colère.

-Wahou ! C'est super beau !

Les murs de la chambre était couvert de larges pans de bois et des boiseries représentants divers animaux tel que des licornes ou encore des sortes de chiens que Camille n'avait jamais vu courant dans les bois à leur suite. Camille crut même déceler des petites fées à l'allure belliqueuse volant autour d'un frêne.

En face d'elle se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin comme celui qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était allée en France pour visiter le Louvre.

Camille ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Je vais dormir là-dedans ?

-Quoi ? La couleur ne te plaît pas ? demanda sèchement le sorcier.

Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et le lit prit une couleur rose.

-Beurk ! Redonne-lui sa couleur d'origine !

Severus soupira, fit un petit cercle avec le bout de sa baguette et le lit reprit ses teintes pourpres.

Camille se jeta dessus.

-C'est trop cool ! En plus les matelas rebondissent et...

-Je vois que vous prenez vos aises Mademoiselle, la coupa le professeur. Et bien continuez à observer votre chambre et surtout, ne sortez pas d'ici ! Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ce soir.

Camille hocha la tête et le regarda fermer la porte.

S'étendant de tout son long sur le lit, la jeune fille entreprit de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

La réalisation qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu magique s'imposa soudain à elle.

Elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce en courant.

-Il croit vraiment que je vais rester là comme une pauvre cruche alors que j'ai plein de choses à découvrir ici ? remarqua tout haut la lycéenne.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça.

Camille se retourna en sursautant. C'était un portrait d'un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche argenté qui venait de parler. Il la regarda gravement par-dessus ses lunettes.

Camille le dévisagea.

-Je me passerais de votre avis, merci.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau.

-Rattrapez-le ! Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper !

-Foutu gosse ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Bordel ! Courez ! Il va nous échapper !

-Endoloris !

Neville courait à toute allure. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire à Goyle que être sang-pur ne signifiait pas forcément avoir de cerveau et que lui et les Carrows en était la preuve vivante. Bon, théoriquement, ce n'était pas faux, mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le crier dans la Grande Salle. Devant tous les professeurs. Et les Carrows. Qui, soit dit en passant, le poursuivait en ce moment même.

Un éclair gris passa juste à côté de sa joue droite. Il se lança sur le côté et passa à travers une tapisserie. C'était un passage secret qu'il avait découvert un jour où un Poufsouffle sous les ordres des Carrows tentait de l'emmener au cachot. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le passage.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas sorti de la Salle sur Demande où il se cachait. Il ignorait totalement comment il pourrait y retourner. Et les autres devaient l'attendre. Lavande lui avait fait promettre qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide mais c'était devenu impossible pour lui de se taire quand il voyait des injustices. Lui, ça allait, il avait pu se cacher et de plus en plus d'étudiants venaient le rejoindre. Mais les autres...

Neville secoua la tête avec lassitude. Il en faisait déjà beaucoup, il le savait. Jeudi, il avait failli se faire surprendre avec Dean alors qu'il tentait d'ensorceler une armure pour chanter une chanson en l'honneur des moldus et nés-moldus tués à cause du Fou.

Le Fou, c'était le petit nom que Neville donnait à Vous-savez-qui, un moyen de le rendre moins effrayant. On entendait son nom partout maintenant.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » disaient les Carrows. Poudlard était devenu comme atteint d'une maladie, ses murs devenus ternes, ses armoires rouillant et prenant la poussière. Le nom du Fou semblait avoir la fonction d'un virus mortel, faisant pourrir tous ceux qui l'entendait.

Neville se colla contre le mur en entendant les Carrows courir dans le couloir.

Il se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur, s'offrant quelques minutes de répit.

Il avait presque oublié son Poudlard, celui sans haine, sans apprentissage de sortilèges interdits. Il avait oublié l'odeur des vieux livres de la bibliothèque que lisait Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Merde, il avait presque oublié le visage de Hermione !

Tout lui manquait.

Les disputes que déclenchait Ron avec Hermione. La façon qu'avait Harry de les regarder, mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. Les dialogues un peu superficiels de Lavande et Parvati. Les matchs de Quidditch où tout le monde rentrait couvert de terre -même les spectateurs- mais content du spectacle. L'odeur de la terre fraîchement remuée dans les serres du professeur Chourave. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Les regards en coin quand Hannah passait à côté de lui. Les parties d'échec avec Ron. Hermione, rendue folle par le stress d'un examen proche, révisant tous les livres de cours. Harry attrapant le vif d'or. Les batailles explosives le soir avec Seamus. Les histoires de cœur que lui racontait Ginny.

Mais Harry, Hermione et Ron était partis dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Lavande et Parvati étaient avec lui, dans la Salle sur demande mais leurs dialogues avaient perdus de leur saveur, sans les potins qu'elles s'amusaient à répandre. Les matchs de Quidditch n'avaient plus lieu, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard aussi. Il ne pouvait plus avoir accès aux serres, et il lui semblait qu'il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas échangé des conseils avec Chourave sur la façon de faire pousser de l'Alihotsy, une plante provoquant l'hystérie. Ginny, elle, avait le visage sombre depuis que Harry était parti, et les histoires qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient essentiellement constituées de nouvelles de morts, et de mots de réconfort. Neville essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir une atmosphère joyeuse dans la Salle sur Demande mais tous les incidents sur des nés-moldus, toutes les disparitions de personnes qu'ils avaient connus rendaient leurs petites victoires sombres, la nourriture qu'ils mangeaient amère et teignaient les blagues de Dean et Seamus de fadeur.

Le seul point positif, c'était Hannah. Neville sourit. Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa disparition, elle s'était mise à le chercher dans tout le château, au mépris des Carrows et de Rogue. Elle avait heureusement croisé Ginny, qui l'avait emmenée à la Salle sur demande.

Le Gryffondor se releva avec difficulté. Il était temps qu'il retourne vers la Salle sur demande. Hannah et les autres devaient l'attendre.

Camille bailla avec lassitude.

« Il n'y a personne dans ce château ou quoi ? »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Son visage s'éclaira et elle commença à se diriger vers la source du bruit.

Un jeune homme surgit soudain devant elle. Camille se tenait dans un coin obscur et l'homme ne la remarqua pas.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet avant de commencer à se diriger vers un autre couloir.

Camille resta quelques instants immobiles puis se décida à lui parler. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'une jeune fille brune surgit devant l'homme.

« Oh Neville ! Je...

Le garçon recula précipitamment et leva sa baguette.

-Quand nous sommes nous embrassé pour la première fois ?

-Dans un couloir, lorsque tu m'es tombé dessus.

Le visage du dénommé Neville se détendit alors que la jeune fille continuait :

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai offert pour la St Valentin l'an dernier ?

Neville sourit puis la regarda.

-ça dépend de quel cadeau tu parles, là.

La jeune fille rosit alors que Camille, elle, devenait rouge tomate. C'était bien sa chance. La conversation allait sûrement devenir gênante. Elle le sentait. Pourquoi devait-elle surprendre des conversations comme celle-là ?

L'homme reprit.

-Tu m'as trouvé un coin vers la Forêt interdite où je puisse faire pousser mes plantes. Mais tu m'as aussi offert autre chose...

Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui rosit un peu plus.

-Oh ! Neville, c'est bien toi !

Neville serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea.

Neville prit la jeune fille par les épaules et lui dit d'un ton furieux.

-Pourquoi tu es sortie en fait ? Tu es folle ! Si jamais on t'attrape...

-Je sais, le coupa la brunette. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je déteste quand tu pars comme ça. C'est trop dangereux !

-Et Ginny n'a même pas essayé de t'arrêter ?

-Elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, avoua la jeune fille, l'air un peu revêche.

Elle attrapa la main de Neville.

-Ne restons pas ici.

Ils s'en allèrent précipitamment.

Camille resta figée contre le mur.

« Dangereux ? Marmonna-t-elle. Ils viennent de dire que c'était dangereux de sortir ? De sortir de quoi ? »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, pas très rassurée. Soudain, quelque chose prit forme dans son esprit, rassemblant ce qu'elle avait observé de cet endroit :

Les couloirs vides alors que c'était le début de l'après-midi et que cet endroit était censé être une école. L'homme, Neville, sortant d'une cachette, méfiant. Les questions que lui et sa copine s'étaient posés, ne semblant pas sûrs de l'identité de l'un et de l'autre. La colère de Neville quand il avait vu que sa compagne était sortie dans les couloirs. La réponse de la fille. Leur rapidité à disparaître. Les propos que lui avait tenu Severus, le soit disant sorcier qui portait une robe et l'avertissement de l'homme du tableau à la barbe argentée.

Elle déglutit.

Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir du bureau. Elle était en danger.

La jeune fille se retourna précipitamment et retourna sur ses pas, en courant.

_-Maman... gémit Lily, ça fait peur._

_Camille tendit une main rassurante vers sa fille et lui caressa doucement la joue._

_-Je sais ma chérie. A cette époque c'était très dur de vivre ici._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

_-Tu vas le savoir tout de suite._

_-C'est horrible..._

_Camille sourit doucement et reprit d'une voix calme :_

Camille rasait les murs. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle aurait adoré voir quelqu'un ou entendre un bruit de voix. Maintenant, le moindre bruit de vent la faisait sursauter.

« Quelle idiote pensa-t-elle. J'aurais dû rester enfermer dans cette chambre ! Si quelque chose m'arrive... Ils utilisent de la magie. Je le sais, le garçon... Neville je crois, avait aussi une baguette. Il ne portait pas de robe par contre... ».

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Le couloir où elle s'était engouffrée s'ouvrait en deux autres couloirs. Et d'un des deux couloirs sortait une voix qui chantait :

« Trois souris, Trois souris aux yeux crevés... ».

Camille se plaqua contre le mur à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

La voix se rapprocha et Camille, abandonnant sa discrétion, s'enfuit en courant.

Au loin, un petit garçon la regardait avec des grands yeux curieux.

« Une rebelle ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu... »

Soudain, son expression s'éclaira.

« Je parie que les rebelles emmènent des moldus pour grossir leurs rangs. Je le savais.»

Le petit garçon se retourna tranquillement et repartit de là où il était venu, reprenant sa petite chanson ».

« Trois souris aux yeux crevés, trottinaient-menu... »

_Lily se blottit sous la couette en criant :_

_« Maman ! C'est trop effrayant! _

_-Je sais ma puce. Et crois-moi quand tu vis ça, c'est encore pire._

_-Est ce qu'il va faire du mal à Camille ?_

_Camille se redressa et prit un air martial._

_-Tu crois vraiment qu'un petit nabot pourrait venir à bout de mo... de Camille ?!_

_Lily se sortit sa tête des couvertures._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Mais oui, renchérit sa mère d'un ton rassurant. Et puis c'est juste une histoire. Ce n'est pas la réalité... Maintenant dors. Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter ça. Tu vas faire des cauchemars._

_-Mais non Maman ! Bonne nuit !_

_-Bonne nuit. Et si jamais tu as peur, tu viens me chercher._

_Camille regarda sa fille hochait la tête d'un air grave puis sortit de la chambre._

_« Quelle idiote marmonna-t-elle. Je vais traumatiser ma fille si je continue comme ça... »_

_Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Lily._

_« Juste une histoire... Bien sûr... »_


End file.
